Only in Your Dreams
by xXxTornexXx
Summary: When Maka makes a mistake that lands Soul in the hospital Kidd's there to comfort her. But Makas confused with her feelings after Soul just told her he loves her and this strange feeling she now has for Kidd. What'll happen between her and Kidd or Soul?
1. First Kiss

As I sat beside his bedside all my mistakes suddenly rushed in. Nothing I had done was acceptable, nothing, and I couldn't fight the feeling that the only reason I was sitting here at this moment was all my fault. Soul shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be this hurt, my fingers ran through his snow white hair as a tear rolled down my cheek, none of this should be happening.

As I closed my eyes I prayed that when I opened them all of this would be gone, but it doesn't work that way. When I opened my eyes all I saw before me was a boy, his eyes were shut and his body was still.

I held his hand close to my face and just began to cry, "I want it all to be over, Soul, I'm so sorry this is all my fault, I should've never dragged you into my mess." I was speaking quietly to myself hoping he would somehow hear me, but he was just as still as before. "This is bad; I don't know what to do… I promise I'll wait here with you, I won't leave you."

"You better not leave me, I mean it is your fault after all," a weak voice said. When I looked up I saw it was Soul, and the smile on his face reassured me that he was indeed joking. But I didn't care whether he was joking or not, just to hear him talk was enough for me to throw myself across his chest and let all the tears that I had left rain from my eyes. His lips were warm as he placed the gently on my forehead and he ran his fingers through my hair. And with that one gesture he said it, "I love you, Maka, don't forget that, ok?" and his body fell motionless once more and his head sank back into his pillow. But I didn't move, I still sat with my face in his chest and my hand in his, I didn't want to move and I don't think I could. Why is this all happening, why now?

"Don't leave me, Soul!" I cried into his shoulder. "I need you, please don't do this to me" I couldn't take it any longer; I lifted my head from his body and for one last time ran my hand across his cheek. "Don't leave me," I repeated, "Please."

"He's sleeping," a voice spoke from the other side of the room, "and from what I can see I'd say he'll live, you don't have anything to worry about." This time it was the voice was closer, and now I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see who it belonged to and saw Kidd who was smiling down on me; I had never seen him look so caring.

"Kidd…" I whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I came to check on you guys," he sat down on the chair beside me that I had completely ignored when I rushed in to see Soul. "I heard what happened, how are you holding up?"

This was weird; I've never had a conversation like this with Kidd. Well I've actually never shown my real feelings to anyone but Soul, I looked at Soul's calm face. "I'm ok, Kidd," I looked back at him, "thanks."

After awhile Kidd and I made our way out to the others; Tsubaki and Black Star were playing basketball against Liz and Patty. They had already started a game so we decided to watch. It had just occurred to me what Soul had said to me earlier, he told me he loved me, that was the last thing he said before he fell back asleep. That should've been the moment I told him how I felt, how I don't ever stop thinking about him and how I can't imagine life without him. What if he doesn't come back alive and I never get to talk to him again? I wouldn't be able to tell him how I feel, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself, oh what am I going to do? I must have been making a face to relate to how I feel because Kidd got concerned again.

"Maka?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Kidd," I stammered. "I don't feel too good; do you think you could walk me home?" He hesitated for a second, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I began to stand up but stumbled a bit, "I can walk home by myself."

"Maka, wait," he grabbed my hand. "I just don't know where you live," his smile was cute when he said that; he almost looked innocent. We started walking but it was quiet, I felt as if I should've just walked by myself because it was beginning to feel really awkward. But sure enough Kidd was here to break the silence. "So how many souls have you gotten?" I wasn't positive but I was pretty sure that Kidd was trying to start small talk. Most people talk about the weatherr or something else lame like that, but I guess when you're raised by Shinigami-Sama you don't really have anything like small talk.

I was trying not to laugh at what I had just concluded when I answered his question, "a little bit over 30. We would've gotten more… but." My eyes started to drift away from his because I knew I was about to cry.

"Maka…" he put his hand on my lower back and pulled me in a hug. "It'll be ok."

My eyes shut as my tears rolled out my eyes and down his neck. Now his other hand was placed gently on my head and his head also laid softly on mine. I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms as his warmth was felt. Then I began to feel something else; it was in the pit of my stomach like butterflies. I had felt it once before when I first met Soul… Soul… Soul!

I quickly backed away from Kidd once I remembered Soul, "Kidd, we don't have to talk about this."

He looked surprised and it made me feel bad, now that feeling in my stomach was sickness. "Of course, I'm sorry."

We kept walking and soon enough we got to my house. "Well this is it," I said as I turned around to Kidd. He still had a sad look on him face which made me feel terrible, why can't I do anything right? I had to fix it though; so I put my hand on his arm and smiled up at him and said, "I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier I'm just not good at talking about sad stuff like that."

He smiled and looked sort of relieved, "Ok, good. That's sort of a relief actually;" he smiled and scratched the back of his head."

I smiled back, "Oh really, why's that?"

"I just," he began and looked away. "I don't want things to get weird between us."

I was sort of confused; I didn't understand why he was saying that but then I remembered the feeling I got when Kidd held me. I wonder if he had the same feeling, I had to find out. "Why would things get weird between us, Kidd?"

He looked back down at me and his face was way more serious than the silly smile he wore before, "because, well, Maka, that hug before, I don't know what it meant to you, but that wasn't just a hug for me."

I knew it. I didn't know what to say but the silence was killing me, I can't tell him that I don't feel the same way because that would be a lie, but I'm not sure how I really do feel. "I… uh…" that's all I managed to get out before he put his hand slowly behind my ear and moved in closer.

I don't know what it is with this boy but whenever he gets close to me I can't breathe. Maybe this is something different, maybe it is something new; but how can I be sure? How can I be sure about anything? I looked into his amber eyes and saw myself in the reflection. He really is this close, is he about to kiss me? And right as I asked myself that question it happened. He leaned in barely an inch closer and pressed his lips against mine, the feeling I felt then was as though the whole world froze and my heart had skipped a thousand beats.

All I could feel was his lips; they were warm and soft, like a pillow. This was the first time this had ever happened to me; I had never been kissed until that very moment and I always thought Soul would be my first kiss. But no; it was Kidd, and at this moment I was perfectly alright with that. The lock between our lips began to fade and he moved his face away from mine. For what seemed like hours we starred at eachother in the eye waiting for what was going to happen next.

He began to open his mouth to say 'I'm sorry' but before he could say it I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again and whispered in his ear, "I forgive you."

THE END: CHAPTER 1


	2. I'm in Love

"_Hey, Maka, I'm ok. It'll all be ok." Soul said as he pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and refused to let go. _

"_But, Soul, it was so bad… you were bleeding, I thought you'd die for sure, what happened?" I asked as I looked into his deep red eyes. _

"_I thought of you, Maka," He smiled as though no words had even come out of my mouth. "I love you, Maka, don't forget it, ok?"_

And with that he vanished. Like a tornado of colors all of it just spun away and before I had a chance to stop it I woke up. When I opened my eyes my room was bright, I rubbed my eyes a couple of times to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. I laid my head on my knees and thought about what had just happened. It was Soul; but he was better, if only that were reality.

I got up and started to get dressed; I put on a pair of white shorts and a yellow hoodie and made my way out the door towards the school. When I was halfway there I realized I had forgotten completely about breakfast and I was all of a sudden starving. "Just 20 minutes, Maka, you can do this." I said to myself as I rubbed my empty stomach. "All you have to do is check on Soul and then you can go and eat all you want."

I got to the school and began to walk towards the infirmary. When I got there I opened the door and walked into a completely white room, a completely empty white room. "Um… Nurse," I questioned, "Where's Soul?"

"Hm?" she replied, "Oh! Well, his injuries were looking pretty bad and we didn't have anything we could do for him here so we sent him to Dr. Stein so he could have a better look at him."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Well, do you know when he'll be back?"

She put her hand on my shoulder, "No, sweetie, I don't. He was looking real bad last time I saw him so it could be anywhere between a few days or a few months."

I turned around quickly and opened the door, "Well, thank you for your help. Goodbye." I closed the door behind me and sighed. I sunk down to the ground and closed my eyes. "Why Soul?"

"Soul's a tough kid, Maka, he'll be fine." At the sound of the voice I jumped a little. But when I looked up to see it was only Black Star I smiled.

"Thanks, Black Star."

He sat down next to me, "so what happened yesterday? You know with you and Kidd."

The smile wiped from my face and I didn't say anything. Truth is after that last kiss he smiled and left, I haven't seen or heard from him at all this morning.

"Um," I stuttered, "what do you mean?"

I tried to look as innocent as I could; but based off the look on Black Star's face, he wasn't buying it. "Maka," he started; but then he let the whole thing go. "You know what, never mind, just don't forget about Soul ok?"

With that he got up and left not even giving me a chance to reply. I didn't really mind though, I mean what would I say to something like that? 'Don't forget about Soul ok?' Well I wasn't really planning on it, thanks, Black Star.

Well I was planning on spending my day with Soul, like I had promised him, but now that he's all the way at Stein's I'm not really sure what I'll do. I got up and slowly started walking down the hallway of Shibusen. It was quiet which I wasn't really used to; my life is usually filled with so much noise that this was sort of a nice break. Maybe I will go and visit Soul today; I mean it is my fault he's there. I just can't stop thinking about that day…

I closed my eyes ready to think about everything that was going on when I heard another voice, "Hey, Maka, been awhile huh?" I turned around to see that the voice belonged to Kidd. At a moment like this it would make sense if I was doing everything I could to avoid him, but actually, seeing him was sort of a relief. He made me forget about everything and just smile for awhile.

"Yeah, Kidd, a real long time," I laughed at his earlier comment. The laugh wasn't really real but I hadn't laughed in awhile so I thought maybe it would be a nice change.

He smiled and then looked around to see if anyone else was there, once he realized it was just us he turned back to me and intertwined his fingers in mine. I looked up at him; his smile was too much, this time I was the one who stepped in a little closer even though I didn't really mean to.

He placed his forehead atop of mine and said, "Maka, you're warm."

I was a little dazed at all of this sudden closeness that I didn't really get a chance to think of a real response, "oh… well I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Well in that case," he kissed me once on the nose. "Let's go get you well rested."

I kept starring up at him and then I realized it was my turn to speak, "oh yeah, that sounds like a good plan." He smiled but I knew I was lame. We began to walk back to my house and now that he pointed it out I was feeling pretty dizzy. Everything this morning happened so fast, because I've been so worried about Soul I guess I forgot to think about my own health.

When we got outside of Shibusen the air seemed much cooler than before. It surprised me so I couldn't help but let out a shiver; Kidd noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder without hesitation and pulled me in closer.

"Better?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Much," I replied, pulling my arms up to my face.

We walked this way until we got to my house; he opened the door for me and unwrapped his arm. "Well, I'll see you later then?" He said. "Get well rested, Maka."

He was about to close the door when I asked, "Wait! Kidd, you're not staying here with me?"

He looked inside the house as if seeing something more than an average room. "I don't think its right for me to go in there," He said quietly avoiding eye contact.

"What's not right, Kidd? I don't get it." I asked, but I followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at Soul's jacket that had been left there by Soul. I knew what he meant now. Soul and I had something special; but I can't fight the feeling that Kidd and I have something too… something more. "Kidd," I started. "I'm sick and alone, please come inside."

It was the best and only excuse I could think of to make sure he wouldn't leave me; and sure enough Kidd slowly walked in and closed the door behind him.

I asked Kidd if he could make me some soup while I went change into some pajamas so he did. I went into my room and shut the door behind me and started to change. Once I had slipped on a pair of pink sweatpants, a gray tank-top, and started to undo my pigtails I went back out to lie on the couch.

Kidd soon came in with the soup and gave it to me. As I started to eat he sat down next to me on the couch; but since I was eating there wasn't really much conversation going on so Kidd began to look around. I followed his eyes and noticed his glance stopped or took a double take of everything of Soul's and quickly after he had sat down he was up again and heading for the door.

"Maka, I'm sorry I can't be here, I have to go."

His hand was just about to reach the door knob when I really realized what was happening. "Don't leave me alone, Kidd!" I cried more than expected. I quickly got up and ran over to him, his back was towards me and I had gotten up too fast but I used whatever energy I could and threw my arms around his waist. "Please, Kidd, don't leave me…"

"I shouldn't be here, Maka, and you know that. What about Soul?" he said still not turning around to face me.

It now occurred to me what Black Star had said earlier, is this what he had meant? "I know, Kidd, and trust me; I won't forget about Soul," I started still speaking into his back. "I'll think about him every day and probably every second in between. I feel horrible about what happened but that doesn't mean I can't be happy; and that doesn't mean you have to leave me."

He turned himself around and placed his hands on my shoulders as he looked down upon me. His face was stern and sort of frightening but I did all I could to look right back up at him. "And what if you change your mind?" He asked, still serious. "What if this really isn't what you want and you go back to chasing Soul? What then?"

"Trust me, Kidd," I said. "All I want is to be with you." And with all that said he smiled and pulled me in again into another mind boggling kiss. This time I was crying though, just the thought of losing someone else was too much for me to contain my emotions. We pulled away and I laid my head in him chest, and before I had a chance to stop my emotions from speaking this is what came out, "I love you, Kidd."

I quickly realized what had just happened and feared what would happen next. "I love you more," he said not even hesitating to think if that's how he really felt, he knew.

And I knew too, I'm in love with Death the Kidd.

THE END: CHAPTER 2


	3. Stay

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't written this is... well... about a year. I have no excuses, I kind of just stopped. I was always planning on picking it back up but never got around to it. So to everyone who had followed it once, here it is again.**

**This chapter isn't as cute and friendly as the last two but it's very important. **

**Don't forget to review, any comments are really appreciated.**

**Thank you so much, sorry again, love you guys! :)**

_"Maka…" Soul's voice was a whisper at best. "Maka… where are you, Maka?"_

_ "I'm right here, Soul. I'm still right beside you," I reached for his arm to shake him lightly like usual. But every time I inched a bit closer, he would become two more inches away. "Soul, what's going on? Where are you going?"_

_ "I'm not going anywhere," he outstretched his hand towards my own. "You have to reach… you have to try harder…" I reached as far as I could. I reached to the point where I felt as you both arms would pop out of my shoulders. But, it was no use, he seemed further and further away._

With one final stretch towards Soul's hand, one final leap to feel his warm skin, I found myself on the floor. With a loud THUD I was on the floor, both arms reaching for something that wasn't there. I looked around the room. I'm not even sure what I was looking for exactly, maybe I was trying to see if my sanity was hiding underneath the table or something. But, moments after my fall from the couch my eyes met the amber eyes of Kidd. He was sitting on the couch looking as though he hadn't slept at all, which is what I assume was the case.

"K-Kidd?" I stuttered while rubbing my eyes, "what's wrong?" His expression didn't change at all. He just watched me even though I wasn't moving, as though he was waiting for me to say something. He didn't look angry or disgusted, no it was more than that. He looked hurt, hurt in a way I've never seen before. My eyes began to water and I said his name again, trying to break him from his trans. I even reached out to grab his knee but he moved away, finally showing a sign that he was actually alive. Not only did he distance his knee from me, but he lowered his gaze and turned his head away as well.

I was lost for words, but at my loss he seemed to find a few. "You talk in your sleep, you know," he stated this more than asking it. Was that the problem? I thought of what I could have possibly been saying that was making him act this way. That's when my dream came back to me, and when it did I became white as a ghost. I felt all the blood disappear from my face, I was pale to the point where I could've been transparent, Kidd could probably see through my head and look at exactly what I was thinking. But he didn't have to, he already knew. I didn't even have to say anything, he probably wouldn't let me anyway, he responded to my thoughts. "What is this to you, Maka?" he spoke very coldly, as if it was the noise of a broken record, probably a noise that had danced through his head many times that night.

"Kidd, I…" again I was lost for words. "I… what do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant. And he was aware that I knew. This is when he looked at me. The amber eyes that were now set on me were strangers to me. Whenever I met these eyes they owned a look of compassion, sympathy, or before any of this, they just showed an expression of friendliness. But, at this moment, all of that was gone. These were new eyes, and they were not friendly, they were cold and they were angry.

"This isn't a game," he spat this at me and waited for a real answer. What was this to me? What, exactly, was I doing? What was I doing to Kidd? To me? To us? To Soul…

"I know it's not a game. It's just that," my eyes began to water once again and Kidd cut me off.

"Don't cry," this wasn't a sympathetic suggestion aimed to comfort me. This was a demand, an order.

I blinked a few times to clear my eyes and I looked into his again. Not only were his eyes strangers now, but his voice as well. His entire being was a stranger to me. I was speaking to a boy I'd never met before and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know anything I was doing at the moment and that's exactly what I had to say.

"I don't know what this is to me," short and simple and no tears involved. I just answered him with my eyes to the ground and my hands in fists. "You make me happy, Kidd. When I open my eyes and I see you there, or when I feel your arm around me, or I taste your lips against mine, I feel something. I can't be alone anymore. I need you, Kidd."

I kept my eyes towards the ground and let my ears remain open. But the noise I heard was not the sound of his voice, it was the sound of his movement. I looked up to see that Kidd was halfway to the door so I shouted after him. He stopped and spoke, "we shouldn't do this." His voice was trailing and from what I heard he was crying now.

These were the words that I had been hearing time and time again from this boy. When he said it I was to the point of being angry. I clenched my fists even harder, turning my knuckles white. "If you walk out that door you're gone for good," this time I was the stern one. I wasn't asking him to stay anymore, no matter how much I wanted him to. He took a single step towards the door but didn't move for a second one. I began to cry once again, "Kidd!" I was shouting now, "You can't leave!" I had said that once before, but not to him. I continued to cry as I pictured Soul's butchered body lying in the grass where I had found him that day. I had let him go on alone. I didn't even try to stop him.

Kidd took another step, but this time it was towards me. He lowered himself to me and put his hand on my arm, I must've been freezing because he felt warmer than ever. "Maka, you're shaking."

"Don't leave," I repeated this multiple times through my sobs. "Please."

Kidd shushed me kindly and wrapped me in the blanket I had dragged with me off of the couch. "I won't leave you like this. Not now."

"No, Kidd, not ever."

He hesitated but agreed, "not ever."

**Thanks, guys. I'll try to post another soon!**


	4. Good Morning

**This is another shorter chapter. Sorry, again, for the wait. You guys have been great:) **

**I want to thank you so much for the excellent reviews you've been giving me, they've been so helpful and nice. Keep them coming:) **

**The reason it's been taking me so long to write new chapters is because I'm having a bit of a writer's block at the moment. So, if after reading this chapter you have any suggestions, ideas, or comments about my story, please feel free to make them. **

**I would love to write about what you guys want to read, so please give me any suggestions! I can't promise I'll be using all of them, but I'd love to see what you guys think. **

**Thanks again, and enjoy this chapter:)**

_"Maka, what's going on?" Soul's voice was echoing in my mind for the third night in a row. "Why aren't you here?"_

_ "I can't," this was all I could manage to say to him. I could feel my throat begin to swell up and my tongue felt too big for my mouth. "You shouldn't want me with you anymore, Soul."_

_ "But I need you with me," his red eyes were looking deep into my own eyes as if they were looking through me. There was no reason Soul would need to look through me, he already knew everything there was to know about me, almost everything. He knew my fears and he knew where my loyalties lied, or at least he thought he did. "I can't see you anymore," he said this as tears began to roll down his face simultaneously with my tears. _

_ As I looked into his eyes I saw the image of me fading, he was right, he was no longer seeing me. He was looking at a stranger. With all the lies I had been feeding to Soul, to everyone, I had become a stranger to my best friend. "Soul," this time, unlike the night before, I whispered his name. I wasn't crying out for him anymore, "I'm sorry." When these words escaped my lips I was no longer speaking to him, I was talking to the darkness that had surrounded me. I was alone in my dreams for once, my hand that was squeezing Soul's only moments before was empty, and my eyes that had been filled with tears for the past week were now dry. _

My eyes opened that morning to reveal an empty room, my empty room. I rolled out of bed and pulled on a white t-shirt and a pair of navy shorts. I walked right past the mirror without bothering to see how I looked, I already knew. I could feel my eyes burning and I was familiar with the pink shade they more than likely promoted. My hair, although it had been washed the night before, was looking unhealthy and messy due to stress. And I definitely didn't have to ask the opinion of a mirror to assume the manner in which I was carrying myself.

When I opened the door of my bedroom and walked into the hall I heard familiar voices coming from the kitchen. "But she's been _resting_ all day," Blaire the witch's voice begged to whoever accompanied her in the kitchen. "It's time for her to wake up and eat."

"I said no," Kidd's voice replied. "She needs time to rest and she will do so for as long as she needs." I smiled a little when I heard the small trace of concern in his voice. Kidd was strong and he liked everyone to know that. He saw displays of emotion in some situations to be weak, so when he let his feelings of concern escape into his voice I knew just how important that was. "Besides," he continued, his voice becoming slightly quieter now. "She has a big day ahead of her today."

"A big day," I whispered to myself, "what does he mean by that?"

"All the more reason for her to get up now," Blaire's voice seemed to dance on every word in this statement. She was excited about something, "they used to spend all day everyday together. And you've seen how his distance has affected her."

"I know," this seemed to be all Kidd could manage to say at the time.

"So now that he's awake," the rest of Blaire's sentence was unheard after that word. Awake. I can't believe it, Soul's awake.

Before either Blaire or Kidd had a chance to realize I was awake I had grabbed my yellow sweatshirt from the back of the couch and was out the door. The streets were quiet and wet from the rain last night, the only sound came from my feet splashing in numerous puddles as I ran in the direction of Stein's house. I thought I had washed my body clean of tears but somehow they still managed to stream down my face with each step I took. When I reached Stein's house, and I stood in front of the door, I couldn't bring myself to open it or even knock. My brain was preoccupied reminded myself why I was here, why Soul was here.

"You let this happen," my mind said to me. "You let him get hurt." I was already aware of all of this. I will carry the memory that night with me until the day I die because it was the night that I almost lost Soul.

Finally the door opened for me and Stein and Papa stood in the doorway. I opened my mouth as if to say something but no words came out, instead I continued to sob while they ushered me through the door. My papa knelt in front of me with his hands on either one of my shoulders and tried to calm me, "it's okay, Maka," he repeated. He began to shush me soothingly and brought me in for a hug. This is how much of a mess I was, I even let Papa hold me, I just couldn't control anything anymore.

"Where is he?" I finally asked into Papa's shoulder between sobs. He released me and looked up at Stein for the answer.

"He's in here," Stein answered, bringing me to the door down the hall. "Do you want to be alone?" I nodded in response. "As you wish," he pushed to door open for me and that's when I saw him. That's when I saw Soul. Seeing him there, sitting up by himself on a bed with a collection of medicines at his side, made my heart stop. When the door opened he turned his attention in its direction at smiled at me standing alone it the doorway.

I couldn't find any words to say, there was nothing to say, I hadn't prepared anything in my mind for such a situation. So, he was the one to speak, "good morning." He spoke so simply as if it were any other day. His words shot a warmth through my body that had me lifted off the ground and thrown at his side. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let out a mixture of a cry and a laugh. Hearing his voice at that moment was like hearing it for the first time. Feeling him hug me back and brush my hair was like having him brush every fear out of my life. Just seeing him, feeling him, and hearing him made the world stop spinning. I had never heard him like this, it reminded me why I had said I loved him in the first place, and it had been too long since I heard his real voice. I had been hearing his voice throughout the week, but it was different, it was only in my dreams.

"Good morning, Soul," I whispered into his neck, hugging him with all my strength. This time, I wasn't going to let go.


End file.
